A Flash of Lightning
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Grif and Simmons are soaked to the bone, and only one soldier offers them help. *Horrible summary, I know. Please read!*


**My friend and I had a bet, and now I ****have to write at least one one-shot once a day until Monday next week with a genre that my friend picks. Here's what we have today:**

**Genre: Friendship**  
**Maine characters: Caboose, Grif, and Simmons. (Set just as Caboose in status though.)  
Side characters: Tucker and Wash**  
**Song I listened too while writing: _Always There_  
**

* * *

Caboose kicked a rock as he walked through Valhalla. It had been many hours since Church had yelled at them, but Caboose just couldn't seem to get his thoughts to stray away from it. He started to come up to blue base and was about to turn around and pace all the way back to red base when a drop of water hit him on the nose. His nose moved in a funny way and he looked up as storm clouds filled the sky. Just as he decided that it would be a good idea to get inside the base it had instantly started to pour. He shook his hair, trying to get all the water off.

He sat up against the wall and gave a tiny sigh. The rain wasn't helping him clear his head. Caboose stood up as running footsteps entered the base. Grif and Simmons cursed and cussed as they shook their hair back and forth, flinging water everywhere. Caboose wasn't in a good mood. In fact, for once in his life Caboose could honestly say he was very close to being furious. His supposed 'best friend' had screamed at him, he lost his helmet, Tucker was being a jerk as away, it was raining, and now he had to deal with these two! Caboose clenched his fists. He was about to tell them to get out, but he stopped as Grif sneezed and was closely followed by Simmons.

"Great," Grif grumbled as he sniffled. "Now I've got a cold. Great choice by coming to Blue base and not Red base Simmons. Even though it was obvious *sneeze* Red base was closer to us." Caboose watched as Simmons tried to apologize, but Grif simply told him that it was his fault they were soaking wet. Caboose turned around and walked away. He opened the closet and took out two blankets. When he walked back over to Grif and Simmons they sat huddled against the wall, shivering. Grif jumped in surprise as a blanket fell on top of him, and another was placed on Simmons. Caboose knelt down and tucked it in so that it kept their body-heat in better.

"Um, thanks Caboose," Simmons said, a bit unsure by this action. Caboose stood up with a nod and walked away. Grif and Simmons looked at each other a moment. "Hey, Caboose!" At Simmons' call Caboose turned around to face him. "Why don't you, um, join us? Not in a homo way of course." Caboose paused a moment, thinking it over. He shrugged and walked over, sitting next to Grif. Grif put the access part of his blanket around Caboose and Simmons used some of his to cover up with Grif had uncovered by covering Caboose. In the end all three were nice and cozy under their blankets.

It wasn't long before the three all passed out. Caboose and Simmons rested their heads on Grif's shoulders and Grif's head rested on top of Simmons with his mouth open, drooling on his friend. It was around that time when Tucker and Wash came inside. Both soaked. Wash tapped Tucker and he looked down to see the trio. He snickered at Grif drooling onto Simmons. Wash laughed a bit as well and walked down to get some towels, and Tucker went to join him. He used one of the towels to dry his hair, making it stick up in a funny way. Wash shook his head and dried his own. And they both walked around the corner to see Caboose clinging to his new orange friend.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Wash whispered. Tucker snickered and nodded slightly in response. Tucker stood in the doorway and watched as the rain fell outside, and he was joined by Wash. Inside the base Grif shifted a bit and leaned his head over to Caboose, his mouth closed as the young soldier's hair stuck to his cheek. Simmons shifted as well and a bit of Grif's spit fell down his face. His eyes opened groggily and he wiped it off, he then fell back asleep without even being able to remember what just happened because he was so tired.

A flash a lightning and a crack of thunder had the trio all huddled closer together.

* * *

**And there you have it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
